


You Could Say I'm a Dreamer

by TessaElire



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaElire/pseuds/TessaElire
Summary: My name is Charlotte Bell, Charlie to most, and you could say I'm a dreamer. My imagination is strong and wild, too wild some would say. Endless possibilities lie ahead for me in this new chapter of my life. Now, it's time to start my next adventure.





	You Could Say I'm a Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue is short because its the prologue. Next chapter to come soon.

Prologue

I'm normal. I've lead a normal life. I've been through hard times just like any other. But this time, things are very different. 

After losing a handful of loved ones in the matter of months I've begun to lose hope, the only thing keeping me here is my imagination. 

I was young and impressionable. My imagination so strong that I could completely space out of my environment and be in a different world. That always used to be the best.

Now after losing family, losing a soul that I loved deeply, I feel hopeless. Struggling to submerge myself into another world I feel so disconnected from.

I fight the harsh feelings and imagine my favorite game, favorite characters, the endless AU's and the endless possibilities. I feel silly, almost childish for racking my brain for an imaginary friend, someone just for me. A good listener and a good friend someone to reach out to in such hard times.

I concentrate on my favorite characters, imagined hard on their personalities and their features. Despite what people had said to me throughout the years, I couldn't suppress my feelings for certain characters from Undertale.

I let my imagination run wild, expression light and playful, sitting contently in my room, until suddenly I wasn't.

My name is Charlotte Bell, Charlie to most, and you could say I'm a dreamer. My imagination is strong and wild, too wild some would say. Endless possibilities lie ahead for me in this new chapter of my life. Now, it's time to start my next adventure.


End file.
